


It Began With a Troll...

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron tells his children a story about a past Halloween.





	It Began With a Troll...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For Mugglemama

“It began with a troll…”

 

“A troll?” Rose said, a disgusted look on her face

 

“Yessss!!” Hugo shouted.

 

“Daddy, you promised me a love story.”

 

Hugo pretended to wretch into the pile of leaves behind him.

 

“This _is_ a love story,” Ron said. “Just listen. Your mum and I were eleven and this berk professor…”

 

“Lockhart?”

 

“No,” Ron said. “Let me finish, Rosie. This berk Quirrell let a troll into the castle. Uncle Percy was leading the Gryffindors back to the Tower when Uncle Harry remembered that your Mum was crying in the lavatory.”

 

“Why was Mummy crying?” Rose asked.

 

“Erm, something about Charms,” Ron said quickly. “I can’t remember… So, Uncle Harry and I went running to the girls’ toilet.”

 

“ _You_ went in the girls’ toilet?” Hugo asked, horrified.

 

“Your mum was in there,” Ron said. “What else were we going to do? Well at first we didn’t know your mum was in there. We were trying to warn her. We thought we were doing the right thing by locking the troll inside a room until we heard your mum scream. Then we realized we’d locked it in with her.”

 

“What did you do?” Rose asked, her blue eyes wide with terror.

 

“We charged in, of course,” Ron said. “I pulled out my wand and knocked out the troll with its own club.”

 

Rose and Hugo looked at each other awestruck.

 

“But Mummy said you didn’t fall in love until much later,” Rose said.

 

“That’s true,” Ron said. “We were just kids. But from that day on, I always wanted to make sure she was safe.”

 

“Why?” Hugo asked.

 

“Dunno,” Ron said. “It’s just what you do when you care about someone.”

 

Ron turned his head at the sound of a door swinging open.

 

“Rose! Hugo!” Hermione called out across the garden. “Come get ready. We’re going to be late for Uncle George’s Halloween party.”

 

As his children ran toward the door, Ron stood and pointed his wand toward a large pile of leaves, Vanishing them. When he turned back toward the house, Hermione was coming to meet him. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of the leaves,” she said, linking her arms around his neck.

 

“It didn’t take long to gather them,” Ron said. “The kids helped.”

 

“How did you manage that?” she asked.

 

“I promised to tell them a story” he said.  “If Rose gathered the most leaves, I’d tell a love story. If Hugo did, I’d tell them something scary.”

 

“And who won?”

 

“Rosie,” Ron said. “She’s scary when she wants something.”

 

Hermione smiled. “Which story did you tell them?”

 

“About the Halloween when I saved you from the troll.”

 

Hermione shook her head. “Rose was satisfied with that?”

 

“I reckon so,” Ron said.

 

“How did you turn it into a love story?”

 

Ron dipped his head and pressed his forehead against hers. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s how it all began.”

 

Hermione laughed. “I suppose so.”

 

Ron grinned and kissed her soundly, before leading her inside. 


End file.
